


五次救援专家试图逃避健身

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [14]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: *卧推部分的描写取材于亨利本人的采访
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez
Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834822
Kudos: 6





	五次救援专家试图逃避健身

**Author's Note:**

> *卧推部分的描写取材于亨利本人的采访

1.

Mendez承认，他和健身房的缘分早在三十岁之前就已经提前终结了。尽管许多人是从三十岁开始才终于领悟到维持良好运动习惯的重要性，Mendez也仍旧毅然决然成为了那其中的异类。在年轻——严格追溯起来，是在初入中情局的时候，他对参与体能训练乐意至极，最初的体能考核也总能轻松通过，但当工作日益繁重、承担的责任越来越大，Mendez也变得只想将所有可供支配的剩余时间用在睡眠上。与此同时毫不意外的，他对高热量食品越来越热衷，与此相对应的是他不免也曾担心过因此发胖及不健康，不过当所有他摄入的热量都与他为工作付出的精力完美相抵时，他也彻底认清了他与规律运动无缘这个事实。

而当O'Donnell严肃郑重地警告他，如果他再不加紧健身、年底的体能考核有很大概率会通不过时，他虽不情愿也极为配合地踏进了久违的健身房，某个邪恶的念头在他看见那一大堆专业健身器材时喷涌而出，不墨守成规到完全符合他制定救援计划时的天马行空——

他没做任何前序的有氧与热身，没征询任何教练与指导，他在没人注意到的时候径直走向角落的杠铃。即使五年以前，不热身就平举起这个将近20公斤的标准杠铃对他来说难度也不小，当他以错误的姿势弯下腰，试图一鼓作气举起这个杠铃、却没想到只是因错误的着力瞬间拉伤了腰并扭伤了手腕，而当他被袭来的疼痛刺激到松开手、砸到地板上的杠铃二次伤害了他的脚趾后，他也在痛出泪水的同时，真心实意地再次确认了，他和健身房真的毫无缘分。

即使这个比预想中还要“成功”太多的计划让他躲开了上司要求的健身命令和艰巨的体能考核，在后来的很长一段时间，Mendez也依旧不愿再想起他和杠铃之间的不愉快回忆了。

2.

这场付出了行动不便将近一个月这种惨痛代价的健身事故直到过去三年，才终于被O'Donnell得知真相。原因无他，每次临近年底的体能考核来临，Mendez就总会在这个时段患上各种疾病，去年的高烧让Mendez在开着会时一头栽倒在会议桌上把他吓得不轻，所以今年光是看到Mendez不停在办公桌前打瞌睡和咳嗽，O'Donnell就已经先替他打起了预防针。

“你最好在被烧坏脑袋之前吞下足够多的药。”O'Donnell没管Mendez面前已经堆起来的瓶瓶罐罐，他把一盒又一盒的药丢到Mendez面前，神色凝重又担忧地看着鼻头擦红了的Mendez，“你难道没有考虑过，总是在这种季节生病其实是因为你缺乏运动？”

就算是已经跨入中年的O'Donnell，也已经渐渐意识到了每天运动上三十分钟对健康的益处，倒是整日窝在办公室和制作间、动不动还要面临长途飞行、最需要靠运动来维持良好身体机能的Mendez反而对健身这回事完全懈怠，着实让O'Donnell百万个不解。

“如果不是每到年底……”Mendez停下来又用力抽了抽鼻子，然后腾出手把新同事送来的药和O'Donnell丢来的药分开——会不会被烧坏脑袋他尚且不清楚，不过同时吃下这么多种效用各异的药会闹出人命他还是有分寸的——

“……的工作量都骤然增加，也许我会比现在健康十倍。”

身为拥有“愿意加班是每一位中情局要员的优良素养”的高层，O'Donnell显然对这种说法嗤之以鼻。

“也许等你这次病好了，我有必要安排你回健身房待几个月加强下体质才行了。”他自顾自地纠缠在Mendez的体质一年比一年差这个问题上，“退一步说，如果总是以你生病为理由不让你参加体能考核，恐怕是不会再有人愿意为你签字放行了。”

Mendez提到嗓子眼的咳嗽被硬生生压了回去。虽说在过往的各项任务中，Tony Mendez可以扮演每一个不属于他的角色，但回到现实，这位中情局最优秀的救援专家似乎真的不是那么擅长撒谎。

“不，没有，不需要，不是。”Mendez连说话的声音都变得响亮了些，他匆忙地连着否认，就算在含糊的鼻音中O'Donnell也听出了浓浓的焦急感，“我的体质没什么问题……”

他没底气的辩解却立刻就被O'Donnell一气呵成地打回了：

“连续四年因为各种莫名其妙的病痛不参加体能考核本身就很有问题。”

“不不，我很清楚自己的问题……”Mendez心虚地眯起了因感冒病毒刺激而酸胀的眼睛，喉咙又一阵干痒泛上来时他也下定了决心，“我连续感冒不是因为这个……”

不管怎么说，坦白说出实情总比再拿杠铃把自己弄伤一次要强。

“那只是……那只是因为我连续洗了一周的冷水澡而已。”

O'Donnell的怒火还没来得及被点燃，隔了两张办公桌却听到了全部过程的新同事Napoleon Solo就先被呛出了夸张的笑声。

3.

“为了逃避体能考核而装病很可爱呢。”Solo把刚冲泡好的泡腾水放到了Mendez面前，飘扬而上的温暖热气让Mendez的呼吸都通畅了不少，“我记得这一招我只有在小学的时候为了逃避家庭作业用过。”

一个压根不需要任何考核就进入中情局的人说这样的话，无异于在Mendez面前说令人上火的风凉话，只是今天Mendez状态不佳、精神欠妥，再加上看在Solo前前后后为他准备了不少东西的情况下，Mendez决定不和这个一向对他就既热情又刻薄的男人计较。

何况……Mendez双手捧住杯子，上半身缩成一团，又悄悄去打量Solo西装下也形状清晰的肱二头肌……

“你不用工作吗？一直待在这里会不会耽误你……”审时度势来看，不要和Solo爆发什么冲突是个好主意，所以Mendez眯起眼眉，一口又一口地抿起泡腾水，并不忘把Solo礼貌地驱赶出自己的范围。

他现下凑得实在离自己过分近了。

“我当然不用工作。”Solo让自己的肩膀状似无意擦过Mendez的，“你也知道我的情况，Sanders不需要我的时候，我就是个无事可做的闲人。”

“……兰利这么大，你也不必总待在我这边无聊吧？”Mendez还是没忍住在会议时才会对上司口不饶人的本性，他歪了歪脑袋，想躲开Solo身上传来的古龙水气味，Mendez很怀疑他为自己喷洒了多少男人香气才会让重感冒的他也能隐约嗅出那股味道。

“我在担心你啊。”Solo看着Mendez在氤氲中以极小幅度颤动的睫毛，嘴角的笑意更深，“现在就对自己上司道出了实情，下一年的体能考核该怎么办？”

“躲到阿富汗或者伊朗或者随便哪个O'Donnell找不到我的国家。”Mendez轻轻咳嗽了两声，牵引起的背部颤动让他看起来像只发抖的兔子，“我想这还不至于让你费心。”

“可是你的一举一动就是让我很费心怎么办？”

Solo干脆凑到了Mendez的耳边用极尽暧昧的语气说出了这句话，而处在感冒煎熬中的Mendez在足足十秒后，才后知后觉地从椅子中腾地站起，接着远远跳开了Solo的身边。

4.

事与愿违，人生总有那么多的事与愿违，Mendez主动招供的行为不仅没能得到O'Donnell的宽恕，在他大病初愈的第二天，O'Donnell就勒令他必须去健身房积极运动一阵子。他们在这件事上僵持了很久，最终以O'Donnell同意让他不必参加早已无法代表什么的体能考核，只要能让他最得力的下属恢复到正常特工应有的体质水平，他也不介意做出一些妥协。

Mendez只是完全没想到Solo竟然成为了O'Donnell“协助Mendez健身计划”的主角。

“你是觉得我没资格当你的健身指导吗？”Solo穿着无袖的运动背心站在Mendez面前，抱臂的姿势让他的胸肌和肱二头肌变得骇人无比，Mendez忍不住隔着T恤摸了摸自己小腹前只隐约还有一些线条的可怜腹肌后，还是只能隐晦地翻了翻眼睛。

“从跑步做起的话没有那么难。”Solo忍住笑，耐心地开始劝说Mendez，“你要相信O'Donnell也是为你好。”

“我偶尔会晨跑。”

“偶尔？”Solo语调平常地问，眼睛却瞄过Mendez细窄的腰胯，他都不用刻意用眼神和自己的大腿围对比，Mendez就知道Solo在打量什么了。Solo的肌肉线条的确完美又养眼，不过极有自知之明的Mnedez相当清楚：这种肌肉形状还是放在Solo身上才会更为协调。

“听着，我不运动也不会导致体重失控，我没有因为不运动造成什么心血管疾病，相反，运动只会更消耗我的精力，令我分心，上一次我尝试运动的时候，我的手腕扭伤、腰部拉伤、甚至连脚趾也……”Mendez快速组织着语言，在Solo面前把态度放得更软——虽然他只要看到Solo的身形就明白自己本身也没什么可强硬的资本，“我了解O'Donnell……和你的好意，但拜托，帮我一个忙，我真的不需要每天再多浪费一小时在健身房了。”

Solo的眉毛高高挑起，老实讲要不是Mendez假装可怜地说这些话时眼里那一点点像焦糖一样晃动的狡黠太诱人，Solo本来是不打算给他反驳余地的。

“我可是答应了O'Donnell的，我总得给他个交代。”

“当我欠你一个人情。”Mendez又垂下嘴角恳求道，“随便你要我怎么还都可以，只要能不健身。”

“你确定？只要能不健身。”

Solo感兴趣的神色让Mendez看到了希望，他抿住下唇用力点头，Solo则跟着扯了扯领子然后放开了手臂。

“那就和我交往吧。”Solo还是保持着最常展现给Mendez的笑容，但他能在Mendez紧盯他的眼里看到属于自己的那份执着，“怎么样，可以接受吗？”

巨大的冲击过后，Mendez皱起眉别开了视线，为了忘记Solo这个半真半假的玩笑，他开始一一扫视过身边的拉力器、反式蝶机、仰卧起坐板、乃至于像噩梦一般的杠铃，在Solo持久的微笑注视中，Mendez狠了狠心，生平第一次主动跳上了跑步机。

5.

以每天在跑步机上挣扎半小时为开端，Mendez的健身噩梦断断续续维持了半年。好在实际情况也没那么可怕，他并不排斥Solo总是在一旁安静陪他跑步这种方法，而且Solo总会有相当长的一段时间不在兰利，这种自由的时光对Mendez来说尤为珍贵。没再提过那个交换条件的Solo从新同事变成了其他同事形容的“关系过分亲密的同事”，因为Solo的缘故结识的同在U.N.C.L.E小组的Illya和Gaby则成为了朋友。除了Illya和Gaby也一样热衷于健身事业之外，Mendez和他们的相处总是轻松愉快。只可惜这愉快只保持到O'Donnell再次勒令要让Mendez的健身看到成效为止。

“……这是什么？”Mendez目瞪口呆地看着Solo轻松地把40公斤的杠铃放在他的脚边，他的手腕和腰椎以及那根骨折过的脚趾默契地一起叫嚣起来，“跑步机明明在那边。”

Solo压下了Mendez伸出的手臂，还没开口，已经进入运动巅峰状态的Illya边推举着杠铃边友善提醒道：

“说真的，Mendez，你也该适当做一些核心训练了。”

Mendez看看Illya，又看看Solo，决定暂时闭嘴。他仍旧像往常那样和Solo一同慢跑完毕后，拿着水钻到了暂时在休息的Illya身边。

“这种训练你和Solo每次可以做到多大的强度？”他把水和毛巾递过去，好奇地询问道。

“通常练习半年后，卧推就可以达到70公斤了，如果我每天都保持严格训练，90公斤做二十组也难度不大，”Illya开诚布公地叙述着自己的情况，“不过Solo就……”

Illya瞥过从Mendez一站到自己身边开始就脸色不善向他们靠近的Solo，习惯性地用含蓄的方式讥讽起了Solo。

“所以，以体格来看……”Mendez领会到了Illya的意思，他满脸认真地估测：“我猜Solo没你厉害？”

“你确定你真的了解我的实力？”Solo一把将Mendez拉回了自己这边，又绷紧了手臂的肌肉，“90公斤二十组卧推也是我的日常。”

“这样……”Mendez眼睛朝上看，一副思索的模样，“所以你也只是和Illya持平而已？”

Illya立时自豪地笑了一声：

“Cowboy，没必要在这种事情上和我争个高下，做不了二十组对你来说很正常。”

两个身高维持在差不多水平线的人一同望向Solo，换来了Solo一记不忿的笑声：

“事实是，对我来说，连做四十组都没什么问题。”

“真的？我其实不太相信有人能——”

Mendez把自己的怀疑表演得惟妙惟肖，而那大大刺激了Solo坚固的自尊心，他抬了抬额头，什么也没说便直接在Illya旁边的卧推床上躺了下来。Illya一脸等着看Solo出丑的样子，而Mendez则鼓励般地拿过了水和毛静，等待着Solo开始。

等Solo气喘吁吁、紧闭双眼用尽全力做完他从没做过的四十组卧推后，先前还握着水、拎着毛巾守在一旁、仿佛对Solo的表现满怀期待的救援专家，早就偷偷消失得无影无踪了。

6.

Solo在换衣间逮住Mendez时他已经换好了衬衫准备离开，Solo在他的手摸到门之前就强硬地把他扯到了衣柜前，Mendez手中拎着的包被丢开时，他的背部也因为人体自身的应激反应扫过一阵电流。

毕竟眼下肌肉上青筋暴起、额头上的汗还在源源不断冒出的Solo实在很难不让人产生自我保护的念头。

“你知道高强度运动后产生的肾上腺素会让人变得有点难以控制吗？”Solo大口的喘气已经平复了不下，只是这样压抑下气息的口气更显危险，“想不健身要付出什么代价，你不会已经忘了吧？”

“我只是……”Mendez咽下一口口水，Solo脸部的线条第一次如此清晰地印进他眼中，“不想做那些训练而已。”

“那就不做了，其实就算别的运动都逃掉也没关系，”Solo将粗壮的大腿根蹭上去，隐隐鼓起的那一块昭示了明确的意图，“反正接下来这个，我不会再对你心软了。”

问一句“接下来是什么”也太明知故问，就算假装看不到Solo眼里含着的欲望，Mendez也很难继续对Solo这么久以来的暗示装聋作哑。可能现下唯有踹Solo一脚还能起点作用，但Mendez只是僵硬着身体贴着柜门，恍恍惚惚地在劝说自己没必要让自己的脚趾因为Solo的肌肉在骨折一次中，任Solo的呼吸缓缓扫过了他的鼻尖。

偏偏Solo又只是在这近距离间温柔地笑了起来，他的目光黏着在Mendez不知所措的眼角，说出的每个字都像经过深思熟虑：

“我知道你不会拒绝的。”

“为什么？”Mendez的声音愈发往下低，尽管如此，他确实连下意识的反抗都不曾做过，而他却还傻愣愣地被这个男人压制着去问对方为什么。

“为什么？”Solo用更上扬的语调反问，捏住Mendez手腕的力道更为收紧，“因为我在跑步机上陪你跑了半年的步？”

“……严格算起来其实只有58天而已，毕竟其他日子你都不在……”

完全没意识到自己把和Solo相处的每一天都计算得如此清楚的Mendez，被Solo直接地用吻封住了嘴，这一回，在逃避健身这件事上最聪明最机灵的救援专家，也终究找不到任何借口来逃避了。

不过好在——当Solo的身躯紧紧贴向他的时候，他发现，接下来这项既不合情又不合理的所谓“健身运动”，可能感觉也不会太糟。

7.

一个小时后被Solo横抱进车里的Mendez，发现自己先前确实小看了Solo的实力。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年11月10日，以此记录。


End file.
